


Look Out!

by obiwanken5



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 12:04:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6518617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obiwanken5/pseuds/obiwanken5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan's day just got a heck of a lot more interesting, and it's all Anakin's fault. ...Again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look Out!

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for the prompt-writing comm "Artistic License" on Livejournal, on December 1, 2008. The prompt was a picture of a small plane crashing into a jeep.

"It looks as if the talks will be proceeding as planned, then," Mace Windu stated serenely. He was seated across from Obi-Wan in the back of the ground car that was currently trundling to the city's capital. The languid country-side rolled by, the stunning greenery nothing like the preserved contents of the bio-domes on Coruscant.  
  
"Which is good for us," Obi-Wan replied, just as serene, yet with a wry touch of amusement colouring his words. "We have enough fighting to deal with in the skirmishes bordering this sector. The last thing we need is heightened political unrest."  
  
"Indeed," Windu agreed. "And if we can broker a treaty with these people, then our job in helping those skirmishes will be a lot easier. It's bad enough that we have to go around the sector just to deliver supplies and fresh troops. Running that gauntlet..." he trailed off with a shake of his head.  
  
"Oh, tell me about it," Obi-Wan stated knowingly. "I've had to go through it a number of times already. No one wants this treaty more than I do."  
  
Master Windu gave Obi-Wan a knowing smile but said nothing. His smile fell into a frown as the groundcar slowed, and he looked past Obi-Wan at the driver. "Is everything okay?"  
  
"Dunno, sir Jedi, sir," the native charged with transporting the two Jedi replied. "There be a crowd a'gathering. Looking at something in the sky."  
  
Both Jedi exited the vehicle as it came to stop, and joined their driver a few paces away. Both Jedi tucked their arms into the sleeves of their robes, while the driver peered up into the clear blue sky, one hand covering his eyes to shield them from the sun. About a hundred yards away from them stood a crowd of people, right on the edge of the city's outer suburbs. They, too, were gazing up into the sky, hands raised against the glaring late-morning light.  
  
"Oh, there," Obi-wan said, nodding his head in the general direction of everyone's object of scrutiny. "Is that an aircraft of some sort, perhaps?"  
  
"Oya," the driver nodded. "That's one'a ours, all right. Little wobbly, by the looks of it. Maybe an older model..."  
  
They watched as the craft came closer, and both Jedi noted that the driver was right. It _was_ a little wobbly. It wasn't long before they could make out the white body flying dangerously close to the ground, its nose pointed...  
  
"I do believe," Obi-Wan said matter-of-factly, his calm never leaving him, "that that plane is going to crash."  
  
"I think you're right," Mace agreed, and the pair watched in fascination.  
  
"Um, Jedi sirs?" the driver said, a little worried, yet still conversational, "Imma thinking it's headed right for us."  
  
Obi-Wan and Mace exchanged a glance as they consulted the Force. Yep. That plane was headed right for them, and fast. The craft's wobbling didn't abate as it neared, the engine sounds now reaching those on the ground as sickly groanings and sputterings of over-taxed gears.  
  
"Is that Anakin I sense?" Mace asked casually, a brow creeping up his forehead in mild curiosity.  
  
"Yep," Obi-Wan replied, not phased in the slightest by his former Padawan's tell-tale signature in the Force. "We should move."  
  
"Right." Mace nodded, yet still nobody did so.  
  
With the nose of the plane less than a hundred yards away from them, the two Jedi and the driver leapt out of the way, the sound of plane crashing into groundcar resonating loudly in the hushed stillness of pre-disaster. The crowd that had gathered participated in a collective gasp at the collision, most of them flinching or covering their eyes at the impact.  
  
Dirt and debris rained down around the area in a dull patter and the plane's engine sputtered and groaned its last, as it finally died. The immediate silence following the crash rang just as loudly as the collision had moments earlier. A loud, rusty creak sounded as the door to the cockpit swung open on the broken hinge, a not-so-silent harbinger of the blazing row that followed.  
  
"If you had just listened to me in the first place, Snips, we would have been _fine!_ " came Anakin Skywalker's voice.  
  
"You had _no_ idea what you were doing, _Master!_ Just because you have an aptitude for that fighter of yours..." came Ahsoka Tano's, as they both crawled out of the wreckage.  
  
From his spot in the dirt next to Obi-Wan, Mace shot his fellow Jedi a questioning look. Obi-Wan closed his eyes and let out a long-suffering sigh. This was going to be a very long day, he could tell.


End file.
